


Rabbit Cake

by JienKim48



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JienKim48/pseuds/JienKim48
Summary: 准备低筋面粉50克，牛奶30克，细砂糖50克，色拉油30克，鸡蛋3个，三花猫一只，小兔一枚，在碗中倒入细砂糖。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 23





	Rabbit Cake

“哈啊、……嗯……好、深……”前列腺的软肉被刻意的顶弄撞得烂熟，徐明浩没能忍住羞耻的呻吟，干脆破罐破摔地放开来叫床，脆生生的尾音七拐八拐地跑调。

感觉舒服得要死掉了。徐明浩松开了揪紧床单的手，转而缠住文俊辉的脖子，拉着他稍微低下头和自己接吻，好让房间里不单单只有自己抽抽噎噎、又被干得一句一顿的娇声。

文俊辉的吻技莫名其妙的好，吮住舌头深吻的架势又深情又色情，徐明浩被亲得缺氧，莫名有种上下两张嘴都在被侵犯的感觉。夹在文俊辉腰上的腿缠久了，酸涩得有点厉害。这要放在平时，徐明浩肯定早就哼哼着撒娇说累了，但是今天却还不想就此停止。

“俊辉，腿……”嘴唇还在被舔着，接吻的时候说话更像是一种挑逗。唇瓣相贴，从嘴里吐露的单词被吞音拆成没有意义的单句，还附带着被吮吸吞咽唾液的发出的空气音，“帮我、……扶……”

扶住腿。

也多亏了那点平时上台的默契，也只有文俊辉能听懂徐明浩刚才说了的到底是什么意思。文俊辉嗯了一声，一只手捞着徐明浩的一条大腿固定着，另一只手顺势搂紧了徐明浩的腰，体贴地帮他托了托，好让徐明浩挺腰的时候不那么累。

下身的重心全部交给文俊辉托着，稍稍悬空的臀部的支点完全在戳进体内的性器上，只会让每一次的抽插都进得更深。徐明浩泪汪汪地看了一眼跪着操自己的文俊辉，他的表情有点隐忍，注意到徐明浩的视线，便捏了捏徐明浩的臀尖示意他往下看。

那是一幅让徐明浩无法承受的画面，——其实文俊辉也看得眼红，只是让徐明浩在床上害羞是他的一点不为人知的坏心眼；单薄紧致的肚皮上隐隐能看到性器顶弄的轮廓，微微隆起的弧度像是昭示徐明浩正在被这根东西侵犯，破开隐秘的肠道，直入他的最深处。

“文俊辉！你……呜、嗯……！”偏偏触电般的高潮感来得汹涌，藏在不算最深处的敏感软肉屈服得很快。徐明浩高潮的时候下意识把穴口夹得很紧，泛滥成灾的肠液如数淋在文俊辉的性器上，让原本游刃有余的大猫绞得闷哼一声。

这么敏感，像女孩子似的那么能高潮。这句话文俊辉没说出来讨打，深呼吸了一口气忍住了那股射精感。  
但是爽得有点头皮发麻也是真的。文俊辉泡在情欲里的声音也是嗲的，黏糊糊地哄着徐明浩松开勾在自己腰上的腿：“明浩放松一点好不好？”

察觉到文俊辉想要往外抽的意图，徐明浩下意识地夹紧了那根把自己搅得汁水淋漓的罪魁祸首，已经高潮过一次的穴肉不满足地绞紧着。徐明浩因为哭泣而有些发紧的声音听起来有几分茫然的惊慌失措：“俊辉？”

为什么要拔出来？

早就停止运作的大脑在头晕脑胀的性事中只能诚实地输送与之相关的消息：例如渴望，例如欲求不满，也例如，想要被内射。

一抽一抽哭得有点缺氧的徐明浩没有发现自己已经无意识地问出口了。

“不、不能射在明浩里面……”头一次在床上遇到徐明浩主动成这样的情况，文俊辉有些结巴，被刚才徐明浩夹到有点晕乎乎的脑子里，生理常识也搅拌成一团疑惑的浆糊：“要是怀孕了怎么办？”

怀 孕

大抵是这个词实属太过，徐明浩先是茫然地反应了半分钟这个词到底意味着什么，脑海里随后闪过的是自己被射满到小腹都涨起来的样子。被自己的想象惊世骇俗到的徐明浩，条件反射地咬着自己的手指，细细地在文俊辉身下颤抖起来。

这种淫荡的想象让刚经历过一次高潮的身体烧起来更为浓烈的渴望。

又白又直的腿还是呈现出被打开的状态，只是失去了性器堵塞的穴口泊泊地流着一看就经历过激烈性事的爱液，还未完全合拢的小口能隐约看出被干得殷红的穴肉。

湿润的，煽动性的，张合着的，渴求的。

徐明浩知道文俊辉的视线没能从那上面挪开，他抬眼刚好没错过文俊辉艰难地咽了一口唾沫的样子，暗自忍耐的笨蛋男友看着实在是让人太过着急。

“没关系的。”理智也在下降为零，徐明浩鬼使神差地伸出手，两指按住穴口稍稍撑开，好像这样文俊辉的目光就能代替性器进来似的，“这里……”

他泪眼朦胧地叫着文俊辉的名字：“怀孕了的话就给俊辉生小兔子……”

文俊辉只觉得脑子里那根名为理智的线啪地一声断了。

这样的诱惑没有人能挡得住，这种邀请也没有拒绝的选项，当然是要拉开这双不安分的腿狠狠操进去，把那节纤细的腰腹掐在手心，如他所愿地用精液灌满这个柔软的肚子。

“明浩这里装得下几只小兔子？”被撩拨得不行的文俊辉当然不是射一次就能打发的，他把徐明浩压成后入的姿势，性器堵在穴口不让里面的体液轻易地流出，故意按了按徐明浩的小腹，那里现在正同时容纳着阴茎和精液。

“一只？两只？明浩这么瘦——”文俊辉凑过去亲了亲徐明浩的耳朵，亲昵下流的荤话被他故意用很可爱的口吻描述，“好可惜噢，看来是不能给我生一窝了。”

徐明浩因为这句话立刻烧红的耳根实在是惹人怜爱，身下正很乖地吮着性器的肠肉也似乎变得更加湿软。没什么直接表达的反应，毕竟现在徐明浩已经没有那个精力去想怎么回话了。

也全然忘了，自己并不能怀孕和生小兔子这件事。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 订餐人说：  
> 事后第二天老四还真的跑去给妹妹买了两只小兔子，被骂了，但是也要偷偷养起来。


End file.
